Verrat
by monaRa
Summary: Es geht um Severus und Hermine und irgendwann spielt Verrat in ihrer Beziehung mit...


Severus Snape, gehasster Lehrer an der Schule Hogwarts für Hexerei und Zauberei, lag an Hermine Snape, seine frisch angetraute Frau und ehemalige beste Schülerin, angekuschelt. Er spürte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Wange und ihm huschte ein Lächeln über die Lippen, wenn er sich an die frühere Zeit erinnerte und unter welchen Umständen sie damals zusammengekommen waren.  
_Flashback Anfang_   
Dumbledore zwinkerte Snape noch zu, bevor dieser sich auf den Weg zu Hermine Granger machte. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und er tippte sie leicht nervös an die Schulter. Sie drehte sich überrascht um, als sie in die dunklen, eiskalten Augen ihres Tränkelehrers schaute. Sie waren so endlos schön. Doch Hermine wollte nach der Schule nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben, er hatte ihr zu sehr wehgetan, als er ihr das letzte Mal eine Abfuhr erteilt hatte. Doch nun erhob er seine Stimme, um sie aus ihrem Trancezustand zurück zu holen. „Hermine, Miss Granger, würden sie mir die Ehre zum Tanz erteilen?"Er schaute sie dabei mit einem leichten Hoffnungsschimmer in den Augen an. Nach kurzem Zögern, ging sie auf sein Angebot an und sie gingen zur Tanzfläche. „Hör mir zu, Hermine, damals ging es nicht, doch jetzt, jetzt kann ich immer für dich da sein, und eine Beziehung zwischen uns wäre nicht mehr verboten!"Doch sie schaute ihm noch ein letztes Mal in seine fast schwarzen Augen, bevor sie sich von ihm ab wand und mit Tränen in den Augen davon rann. Sie war quer durch die Große Halle gerannt, zur Eingangshalle und dann hinaus. Sie wollte jetzt erst einmal alleine sein. Snape schaute mit einem etwas verzweifelten Blick zu Dumbledore, der ihm mit einem leichten Wink seiner Hand zu verstehen gab, er sollte hinter ihr her. Er zögerte nicht lange, und stürmte sofort hinter Hermine her. Er durfte sie nicht verlieren. Kurz nachdem er vor Hogwarts angekommen war, erblickte er noch eine Gestalt, die in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes rannte. Das musste sie sein. Er rannte weiter, immer der Person hinter her. Bis er ein Schluchzen hörte. Er folgte den leisen Geräuschen und stand nach ein paar Schritten vor der auf dem Boden zusammengekauerten Hermine. Er bückte sich zu ihr hinunter und nahm sie in seine Arme. Sie stieß ihn weg und blickte ihn aus ihren verweinten Augen an. „Geh,"schrie sie ihn an „bitte, ich kann nicht mehr! Immer wenn ich dich sehe, nehme ich nichts mehr aus meiner Umgebung war, wenn ich deine Stimme höre, höre ich nichts anderes mehr. Wegen dir musste ich schon so viele Tränen vergießen, wieso sollte ich dir noch glauben?"Die letzten Worte, die aus Hermine´s Mund kamen, waren nur noch ein heißeres Flüstern. Es schmerzte Severus, seine Geliebte so zu sein. „Du musst mir nicht Glauben, doch trotzdem bitte ich dich darum! Ich könnte dich nicht noch mehr verletzten als ich es eh schon getan habe. Ich will nur das du weißt, das ich dich über alles Liebe, und jetzt nichts mehr zwischen uns stehen könnte!"Bei ihrem Anblick kam ihm eine einzelne Träne, die er sofort wieder wegblinzelte. Er wollte sie nicht so leiden lassen, wenn sie nicht wollte, wollte er sie zu nichts zwingen. „Bitte, Hermine, gib mir noch eine letzte Chance, ich verspreche dir, das du es nicht bereuen wirst!"Hermine blickte nach seinen Worten auf, schaute noch einmal in seine dunklen Augen und umarmte ihn dann. „Severus, du kleiner Dummkopf, warum denn nicht gleich so?"fragte sie mit ihrer heißeren Stimme. Snape war überglücklich das Hermine ihm noch eine letzte Chance gab, er konnte es nicht glauben. Vor lauter Freude überging er ihr Kommentar total und schloss sie in seine Arme...   
_Flashback Ende_  
  
Sie fuhr mit ihrem Finger sanft seine Wange hinunter, und strich dann über seine Lippen. Er blickte hoch zu ihr und lächelte sie leicht an. Sie lächelte zurück und gab ihm dann einen zärtlichen, fast schon scheuen, Kuss. E wandte sich nun ganz zu ihr um und schaute ihr tief in ihre, unendlich scheinenden, braunen Augen. Das war seine Hermine, seit kurzem, sein Eigentum. Er war kein Eifersüchtiger Mann, wenn Hermine einen anderen haben wollte, hätte sie ihn sich nehmen können. Doch sie hatte ihn genommen, das bewies ihm einiges. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich und legte eine Hand in ihre Kniekehlen, die andere unter ihre Schultern. Mit einem Mal hob er sie hoch was ihr einen kleinen Schrei entlockte. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, Kleines, du kannst mir vertrauen! Mach deine Augen jetzt zu."Sagte er ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln über ihren Aufschrei. „Uh, du machst mir aber Angst."äußerte sie, doch trotzdem schloss sie ihre Augen. Er setzte sie wieder auf dem Boden ab und nahm ihre Hand. Dann führte Severus sie zur Wand, murmelte einen Zauberspruch den Hermine nicht verstand und zog sie mit sich durch den entstandenen Geheimgang in der Wand. Er zog Hermine näher an sich, damit sie in dem engen Geheimgang nicht gegen irgendetwas stieß. Sie kamen an einem Raum an indem kein Licht brannte. „Warte hier, aber lass deine Augen geschlossen."flüsterte Severus ihr in einem geheimnisvollen Ton zu. Er holte seinen Zauberstab und beschwor acht brennende Kerzen hervor. In jede Ecke des Raumes ließ er zwei schweben, damit es wenigstens eine kleine Lichtquelle gab. In diesem Raum war Severus früher oft gewesen, wenn er alleine sein und nicht gestört werden wollte. Doch jetzt war die Zeit gekommen ihn Hermine, seiner Liebsten, zu zeigen.  
  
Er ging auf die Mitte des Raums zu, wo sich eine kunstvoll verzierte Glasvitrine befand. In der Vitrine lag auf einem roten Samtkissen, ein Stein, der einem Diamanten sehr ähnelte. Zwar glänzte und glitzerte er nicht so wie ein Diamant, doch von der Form hätte man ihn verwechselt. Es sah so aus, als wäre in diesem Stein ein geheimnisvoller Rauch, fast wie in einer Wahrsagekugel, doch wenn man den Inhalt schüttelte, war es wie dickflüssiges Wasser. Der Stein selbst schien leicht schwummerig zu leuchten. Severus lief einmal um die Vitrine herum und machte es sich auf einem Sofa bequem, das so aufgestellt war, das man einen direkten Blick auf den Glaskasten werfen konnte. Severus war früher oft in diesem Raum gewesen, nach den vielen Todessertreffen, die ihn wieder einmal eine Menge seiner Kraft gekostet hatten. Wenn er diesen Stein ansah, beruhigte ihn das irgendwie, doch das hatte nichts mit seinem Aussehen zu tun, sondern es war eine der Magischen Eigenschaften des Steins. Dann fiel ihm ein, weshalb er eigentlich hier war und er ging auf Hermine zu. Er führte sie zu der Vitrine und flüsterte ihr ein „Du kannst deine Augen jetzt öffnen"zu. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und schaute verblüfft in den Glaskasten. Dann wand sie sich zu Severus um, der hinter ihr stand, und schaute ihn etwas verwirrt, etwas fragend an. „Severus, das ist ein..."„Ich weiß liebes, es war verdammt schwer ihn zu beschaffen. Ich habe ihn seit meiner Studienzeit in Hogwarts."Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen und setzte sich auf das Sofa. Hermine folgte seinem Beispiel und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. „Woher hast du den Rahfiyeb (( sprich Rahfi-scheb)? Ich habe mal über ihn gelesen, er soll extrem selten und kostbar sein."sagte Hermine, in ihrer früheren, leicht besserwisserischen Art. „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Keiner weiß das ich so einen Besitze, und so soll es auch bleiben. Neben dir ist er mein wertvollster Besitz."Er lächelte sie neckisch an und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Oh, für das das ich dein wertvollster Besitz bin, ist das reichlich wenig."empörte sich Hermine. Daraufhin strich er ihr sanft die Haare bei Seite und küsste zärtlich ihren Hals. Sie schloss genießerisch ihre Augen, sie liebte es wenn er sie küsste, denn er war sehr erfahren was solche Sachen anging. Als sie noch seine Schülerin war, hätte sie sich nie ausmalen können, das er so gut war.  
  
Doch an diesem Abend geschah nicht mehr, als ein paar heiße Küsse, da Severus zu Voldemort gerufen wurde. Zwar war er enttäuscht gewesen, doch er durfte bei einem Todesser-Treffen nicht fehlen, da sonst das Vertrauen seines Herren gebrochen wäre. Hermine hatte keine großen Probleme mehr damit, das ihr Mann auf solche Treffen ging, denn er wusste genau was er tat. Er versuchte immer gelassen zu sein, die Befehle seines Heeren auszuführen und ihn nicht zu reizen. Darauf achtete er noch mehr, seit er etwas für Hermine empfand. Früher hatte er seinem Lord klar machen müssen, das Hermine eine hilfreiche Waffe war, denn sie war eine sehr kluge junge Frau, die man noch auf die andere Seite ziehen konnte. Er hatte seinem Lord ausführlich erklären und versichern müssen, das er Hermine nur ausnutzen wollte. Der Lord hatte, nach einigen Crucios und anderen Flüchen, eingesehen, das Snape ihn nicht mit einem Schlammblut hintergehen würde. Später sah Voldemort ein, das Snape einen guten Plan verfolgte, da seine Anhänger sich zum Teil ziemlich dumm anstellten. Doch Snape hatte von Anfang an nicht daran gedacht Hermine auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen, er wollte Voldemort nur hinhalten, bis ihm etwas besseres einfiel. Hermine war Lehrerin auf Hogwarts geworden, da sie nicht einfach so dort leben konnte. Sie hatte den besten Notendurchschnitt von ihrer Abschlussklasse gehabt, und zwar konkurrenzlos. Also machte es Dumbledore nichts aus, seine beste ehemalige Schülerin als Lehrerin einzustellen. Nun war sie Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Zwar wollte Snape dieses Fach schon immer Unterrichten, doch er gönnte es seiner Frau. Sie war eine gute Lehrerin und sie hatte sich unter den Lehrern schnell Freunde geschaffen. Unter den Schülern, der höheren Klassen, eher Verehrer. Sie setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und holte eine Rolle Pergament, ihr Tintenfass und ihre Schreibfeder hervor. Sie begann, einen Brief an ihren Liebsten zu schreiben, da sie sich schlafen legen und nicht mehr auf ihn warten wollte. Als sie den Brief fertig hatte, las sie ihn noch einmal durch. Liebster Severus, Ich fand es sehr Schade, das du gehen musstest und nicht mehr bei mir bleiben konntest. Doch ich kann nicht mehr auf dich warten, da ich sonst vor Müdigkeit zusammenbrechen würde. Bitte berichte mir Morgen auf dem Schnellsten Wege von deinem Treffen, ich würde gerne über alles informiert sein. Nun lege ich mich Schlafen. In ewiger Liebe, deine Hermine Ja, so konnte sie ihm den Brief liegen lassen. Zwar waren in diesem Brief nicht allzu viele Emotionen erfasst, doch sie wusste, das Severus sie nicht falsch verstehen würde. Sie legte den Brief auf den Schreibtisch, ging noch einmal ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und machte sich dann fertig zum Schlafen gehen. Für Severus würde es wohl eine lange Nacht werden. Sie legte sich in ihr gemeinsames Bett, dachte noch einmal einen sehnsüchtigen Gedanken an Severus und schlief dann, nach kurzer Zeit, ein.  
  
Ein fürchterlicher Schrei erfüllte das Brüchige Gebäude. Auf einmal verstummte es und es war nur noch ein schweres Keuchen zu hören. „Siehst Du, was geschieht, wenn man mich zu lange warten lässt, Severus?"erklang die kalte, zum Teil vergnügte Stimme, des Dunklen Lordes. Ein kaltes Lachen erfüllte den Raum, während Severus sich aufraffte und sich vor seinem Meister niederkniete. „Verzeiht, mein Lord! Ich dachte es wäre leichter, sie auf unsere Seite zu bringen."„Schweig! Ich gebe dir noch eine letzte Woche Zeit, ich will Erfolge sehen, verstehst du? Sei froh, das ich so gut gelaunt bin, sonst hättest du diese Nacht nicht überstanden."fügte der Dunkle Lord mit einem kalten, freudlosen Lachen hinzu. „Crucio!"schrie er noch einmal. Er mochte den Anblick, des Leides, auch wenn es sein eigener Todesser war, der Leiden musste. Er ließ von ihm ab. „Nun geh, und bis zur nächsten Woche, hat sie sich unseren Reihen angeschlossen!"sagte der Lord in einem kalten, gefährlichem Flüsterton. Severus ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und apparierte sofort, in die Nähe von Hogwarts. Er schleppte sich die letzten hundert Meter vor die Schlosstüren, bis er zusammenbrach. Hermine wachte aus einem Alptraum auf. Sie war blitzartig hochgeschnellt und ihr lief kalter Schweiß die Stirn runter. Sie musste ihre Gedanken ordnen, was hatte sie in diesem Traum gesehen? War es eine Vision? Sie zog sich schnell einen dünnen Morgenmantel über, während sie über den Traum nachdachte. Dort war ein Mann gewesen, der vor Hogwarts Türen zusammen gebrochen war. Ja, ganz klar, sie musste hin gehen, und gucken ob dort wirklich jemand war. Sie öffnete die Tür ihrer Gemächer und schritt leise und darauf bedacht nicht gehört oder gesehen zu werden voran. Es fror sie ein bisschen, deshalb schnürte sie den Mantel enger um ihre Hüften. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit. Als sie vor den Türen ankam, sah sie ein schwarzes Etwas auf dem Boden liegen. Einen Augenblick war sie zu geschockt, um sich nur zu rühren. Dann wurde ihr Geist klar und sie rannte, ohne weiter darüber nach zu denken, auf die Gestalt zu. Als sie erkannte wer es war, blieb ihr die Luft weg. Sie wickelte ihren Morgenmantel um Snape und holte ihn mit ein paar zögernden Ohrfeigen aus seiner Ohnmacht. Er wachte schwer atmend auf. „Steh auf, ich bringe dich zu Madame Pomfrey, doch alleine kann ich dich nicht tragen." Sie half ihm hoch und brachte ihn in den Krankenflügel. Sie legte ihn auf ein Bett, wo er auch gleich schon wieder Ohnmächtig wurde. Sie erklärte Poppy schnell die Umstände unter denen sie ihn gefunden hatte. Die Heilerin machte sich sofort auf zu Severus und begann ihn zu heilen.  
  
Hermine war die ganze Zeit, die die Heilerin von Hogwarts benötigte um Severus zu heilen, auf einem Stuhl neben seinem Bett gesessen. Madame Pomfrey hatte ihr einen Beruhigungstee gemacht. „So Hermine, ich habe ihn soweit geheilt, wie es mir Möglich war. Jetzt können wir nur noch warten, das er wach wird."sagte Madame Pomfrey. „Danke Poppy, sie können schlafen gehen, ich werde hier warten bis er wach wird - und sie dann sofort wecken!"hatte sie hinzugefügt. Die Heilerin verließ nur zögernd das Krankenbett. Hermine hatte die Tasse mit dem Tee auf den Beistelltisch gestellt und Severus kalte Hand in ihre genommen. Nach einer Weile wurde sie jedoch müde und legte ihren Kopf auf dem Bett von Severus ab. Ein bisschen schlaf würde keinem Schaden, und ihr ganz bestimmt nicht. So schlief sie ein, und merkte nicht einmal, das Severus nach einer Weile aufgewacht war. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über seine Hand gehalten. Er musste leicht lächeln, sie war so süß wenn sie schlief. Er strich ihr sanft ein Haar aus der Stirn und beobachtete sie ein bisschen. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch war sie wieder aufgestanden. Sie schaute ihn aus müden Augen an, was ihm wieder ein Lächeln entlockte. Er drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen, was sie anscheinend ganz aufweckte, denn sie sprang sofort auf. „Ich hole Poppy, ich habe ihr versprochen sie sofort zu wecken wenn du wach wirst. Bist du schon lange wach?"hatte sie ihn etwas entspannter gefragt. „Ich bin schon eine Weile wach, doch danke deiner und Poppy´s Hilfe geht es mir wieder besser! Bleib hier und schlaf noch ein bisschen."sagte er. Er zog sie sanft ins Bett und sie kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, was Hermine wieder aufspringen lies. Sie wollte ihm auf keinen Fall noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen, als er schon hatte. Er wollte sie wieder zurück ziehen, doch sie war schon auf dem Weg zu Poppy. Nach ungefähr fünf Minuten waren die beiden Frauen wieder bei ihm. „Severus, was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?"fragte die Heilerin empört. Severus wusste nicht genau was sie meinte. Entweder das er Zusammengebrochen war, oder das er Hermine nicht geweckt hatte, als er wach war. „Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, Poppy."war seine schlichte Antwort gewesen. Sie zückte wieder ihren Zauberstab und untersuchte ihn noch einmal. „Wo tut es ihnen noch weh?"fragte die Heilerin nach ihrer kurzen Untersuchung. „Es ist nur noch ein leichter Schmerz in der Brust, nichts weiter."sagte er und deutete auf seine Brust. Dabei warf er Hermine einen Blick zu, den sie nicht ganz deuten konnte. Wollte er ihr damit sagen, das sie ihn nicht hätte verraten brauchen, oder eher, wie dankbar er war. Sie wusste es nicht so genau, denn sie interessierte nur seine Gesundheit. „So, sie können gehen, ich halte es nicht für nötig sie über Nacht hier zu behalten, das würde eh nur aufsehen erregen."schloss Madame Pomfrey. Severus bedankte und verabschiedete sich. Hermine verabschiedete sich ebenso und wünschte noch eine gute Nacht. Dann hackte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.  
  
„Du hättest es ihr nicht sagen müssen, als wenn es so schlimm gewesen wäre!"sagte Severus leicht aufgebracht, als sie ihre gemeinsamen Räume betreten hatten. „Doch Severus, wozu solltest du dich quälen, wenn sie dich heilen konnte? Ich finde darin keinen Sinn!"entgegnete sie ihm. Da er nicht mehr wusste was er hätte antworten können, ging er schweigend ins Badezimmer. Sie wollte gerade ins Schlafzimmer gehen, als ihr der Brief einfiel. Den musste er ja jetzt wohl nicht mehr lesen. Sie ging zum Schreibtisch und wollte ihn gerade weg werfen, als Severus aus dem Bad kam. „Hör zu Hermine, es tut mir leid, du hast es ja nur nett...was ist das?"er deutete auf den Brief. „Ach, das ist ein Brief für dich, ich wollte ihn gerade weg werfen."antwortete sie auf seine Frage. „Du willst meine Post weg werfen?"fragte er etwas verwirrt. „Nein nein, du verstehst das falsch, ich habe den Brief geschrieben, aber da du ja schon wieder da bist, kann ich ihn weg werfen."und sie warf das Pergament in den Mülleimer neben dem Schreibtisch. Sie ging auf ihn zu, gab ihm einen Kuss und zog ihn mit sich ins Schlafzimmer. Sie könnten noch einige Stunden Schlaf gebrauchen bevor sie wieder in den Unterricht mussten. Als Severus am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er erst gar nicht wo er war. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, gestern hatte Voldemort ihn angegriffen und Hermine hatte ihn in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Woher hatte sie gewusst, das er vor Hogwarts Türen, zusammengebrochen, lag? Naja egal, ihn interessierte jetzt nur, was sie denn im Brief geschrieben hatte. Er stand vorsichtig, und darauf bedacht Hermine nicht zu wecken, auf. Als er aus dem Bett gestiegen war, bewegte Hermine sich, und er hatte schon Angst, sie würde wach sein, doch sie drehte sich nur um und schlief weiter. Er ging zum Mülleimer und fischte den Brief raus. Liebster Severus, Ich fand es sehr Schade, das du gehen musstest und nicht mehr bei mir bleiben konntest. Doch ich kann nicht mehr auf dich warten, da ich sonst vor Müdigkeit zusammenbrechen würde. Bitte berichte mir Morgen auf dem Schnellsten Wege von deinem Treffen, ich würde gerne über alles informiert sein. Nun lege ich mich Schlafen. In ewiger Liebe, deine Hermine Las er. Er ließ den Brief wieder im Mülleimer verschwinden. Als er die letzte Zeile gelesen hatte, war ihm wieder eingefallen, was Voldemort von ihm verlangte. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er konnte Hermine wohl kaum darum beten, auf Voldemorts Seite zu wechseln. Und außerdem wollte er das gar nicht. Sie sollte nicht unter ihm Leiden, er musste sich einfach was anderes einfallen lassen.  
  
Severus hatte gerade zu Ende erzählt, vom letzten Abend, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle machten. Dort angekommen, bat Dumbledore Severus nach dem Frühstück auf ein Wort in sein Büro. Deshalb musste Severus sich beeilen, Dumbledore hätte bestimmt noch einige Fragen. Als Dumbledore fertig war, nickte er Severus noch kurz zu und verschwand dann in einer Türe hinter dem Lehrertisch. „Ich muss gleich zu Albus, geh du dann schon mal in deinen Unterricht."flüsterte Severus Hermine zu und verschwand dann ebenfalls hinter der Türe. Hermine schaute ihm etwas besorgt nach, machte sich dann aber doch auf den Weg in ihr Klassenzimmer. Schließlich durfte sie ihren Unterricht nicht vernachlässigen. Nach dem morgendlichen Unterricht, hatte Hermine frei, da ihre Mittagsklasse ausfiel, weil Dumbledore ein Gespräch mit ihr führen wollte. Hermine, die keine Ahnung hatte worum es ging, machte sich nach dem Mittagessen auf den Weg zu seinem Büro. Sie sagte dem steinernen Wasserspeier das Passwort und trat auf die Treppe. Vor der Türe angekommen, wollte sie gerade klopfen, als sie Severus wütende, und auch leicht besorgte Stimme vernahm: „...Albus, wir können das nicht tun! Lieber sterbe ich, als sie Voldemort zu überlassen. Wir brauchen einfach einen anderen Plan, vielleicht kann ich es noch mehr hinauszögern, bevor er sie endgültig haben will."„Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht, das Voldemort dir das durchgehen lassen würde. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, und auch wenn du Zeit schinden kannst, will er sie! Deswegen habe ich sie her bestellt, ich werde mich mit ihr unterhalten. Wenn du willst, kannst du hier bleiben."sagte Dumbledore, ganz darauf bedacht, ruhig zu wirken. Darum ging es also, Dumbledore hatte sie herbestellt, um mit ihr über Voldemort zu reden. Severus hatte damals also nur wegen ihr gelitten. Wieso hatte er es ihr nicht erzählt? „Sie müsste gleich da sein."hörte sie auf einmal Dumbledore´s Stimme von drinnen. Sie sollte langsam rein gehen, sonst würde es vielleicht auffällig sein. Sie klopfte etwas zaghaft an die Türe, als sie von drinnen ein „Herein"hörte. Sie trat ein und wurde gleich freundlich empfangen. „Oh, hallo Hermine, willst du einen Tee?"sagte er, bevor er aufsah. „Sie sehen blass aus, geht es ihnen nicht gut?"fragte er nachdem er sie gemustert hatte. „Doch doch, mir geht es gut, ich musste nur her rennen weil ich verschlafen habe. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung!"fügte sie mit einem Blick auf Severus hinzu. „Also, worum ging es in diesem Gespräch, warum sollte ich kommen?" fragte sie in ziemlich überzeugenden Ton. „Nun Hermine, es wäre besser wenn sie sich setzen würden. Gut. Sie haben ja bestimmt vom letzten Todesser- Treffen gehört, oder? -Hermine nickt bestätigend mit einem Seitenblick auf Severus- Es geht darum, das Voldemort ein neues Mitglied in seine Reihen aufnehmen will. Und zu meinem großen Bedauern sind sie diejenige, die sich anschließen soll. Sind sie sicher das es ihnen gut geht?"schloss er mit einem besorgten Blick auf Hermine. „Ja Albus, es ist alles in Ordnung. Fahren sie bitte fort."erwiderte sie und nahm sich einen Schluck Tee. „Also, Voldemort hat Severus eine Woche Zeit gegeben, sie zu in seine Reihen zu ziehen. Mir ist bei diesem Gedanken äußerst unwohl, denn auf keinen Fall will ich jemandes Leben gefährden, doch sollten sie sich nicht innerhalb dieser Woche seinen Reihen anschließen, wird es Severus vermutlich nicht mehr lange geben. Doch wie es aussieht ist es zur Zeit unsere einzige Möglichkeit, gegen Voldemort vor zugehen. Was meinen sie dazu?"er schaute Hermine durch seine Halbmondgläser an. „Wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt, werde ich mich wohl seinen Reihen anschließen müssen. Zwei Spione sind besser als einer."Meinte sie etwas scherzhaft. Severus schien es, als wäre seine ganze Welt zusammen gebrochen. Es war schon genug wenn er leiden musste, doch auch noch seine Frau? Hermine blickte ihn von der Seite an und nahm ihn in ihre Arme. Wie musste Severus sich jetzt fühlen? Doch er stand plötzlich abrupt auf und ging aus dem Raum. Hermine wollte ihm hinterher eilen, doch sie würde von Dumbledore aufgehalten. „Gib ihm etwas Zeit, er muss sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen."Sie trank ihren Tee aus, bedankte sich dafür (für den Tee) und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück in ihre Räume, die sie mit Severus teilte. Vielleicht würde er dort sein. Dann könnte sie mit ihm reden. Sie hatten es dringend nötig. Im Moment sorgte sie sich mehr um Severus als um sich selbst. Die Tatsache, das sie wohl bald ein Todesser sein würde, verdrängte sie völlig in ihrer Sorge um ihren Mann.  
  
Als sie ihn ihren Räumen angekommen war, blickte sie sich suchend um. Da sie ihn im Arbeitszimmer nicht antraf, suchte sie im Wohnzimmer. Da er dort auch nicht zu finden war, ging sie zum Schlafzimmer, wo sie ihn auch nicht fand. Wo konnte er bloß sein? Dann fiel ihr plötzlich der Raum ein, in dem sich der Rahfiyeb befand. Doch wie sollte sie dorthin kommen? Sie wusste ja weder den geheimen Zauberspruch, noch wo genau sich der Raum befand. Völlig verzweifelt machte sie sich auf den Weg nach draußen, an der frischen Luft würde sie bestimmt einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Dann konnte sie auch noch mal nachdenken wie sie mit Severus über das Problem reden sollte, da er auch ziemlich stur sein konnte. Doch sie wusste auch das er äußerst klug war, er also keine Dummheiten begehen würde. Sie strich gedankenverloren am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes vorbei, als sie in der Nähe der Peitschenden Weide einen schwarze Gestalt sah. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich und als sie erkannte wer die Person war, wusste sie nicht genau ob sie weiter gehen oder wegrennen sollte. Doch sie entschied sich mit ihm zu reden, da sie ihn ja sowieso früher oder später treffen würde. „Mister Snape, sie sollten doch Wissen das man sich zu einer solch späten Stunde nicht draußen herumtreiben sollte?"verkündete sie mit einem leichten zittern in ihrer Stimme. Sie hörte ein hohles Lachen. „Und das wollen ausgerechnet sie mir in Erinnerung rufen, Miss Snape? Sie treiben sich doch auch um diese Zeit hier herum, aber korrigieren sie mich, falls ich falsch liegen sollte." antwortete er gelassen. Durch seine Antwort ermutigt ging sie langsam auf ihn zu. „Du solltest dich ihm nie anschließen, das gehörte nicht zum Plan, es ist alles meine Schuld! Ich hätte mich nie in dich verlieben sollen, dann müsstest du das jetzt nicht durchmachen!"sagte er leise als sie bei ihm angekommen war. „Hör zu, keiner ist daran Schuld, und du am wenigsten! Und was heißt hier dann müsstest du das jetzt nicht durchmachen? Ich müsste vielleicht viel schlimmeres durchmachen, hätten wir uns nicht gefunden. Ich sollte jetzt wohl eher sagen, das du jetzt nicht mehr alleine mit dieser Last lebst. Wir werden eine Möglichkeit finden, Voldemort zu besiegen, auch wenn Harry abgetaucht ist. Er ist nicht der einzige der ihn besiegen kann, es gibt bestimmt noch mächtigere Zauberer als ihn! Und wenn es soweit ist, wird er bei uns sein und uns helfen! Du darfst die Hoffnung nicht verlieren!"sagte sie und als Bestärkung ihrer Worte, nahm sie ihn in ihre Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Die Hoffnung ist das letzte was stirbt, Severus!"murmelte sie ihm noch zu, bevor sie beide sich in einem Kuss verloren. Als die Woche vergangen war, wurde Severus von Voldemort gerufen. Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro um sich bei ihm abzumelden, als ihm einfiel, das er Hermine dieses Mal mit nehmen müsste. Als er am Büro angekommen war, lächelte Albus ihm freundlich zu. Als er jedoch Severus ernstes Gesicht sah, erschlaffte sein lächeln und wich einem besorgten Gesicht. „Was ist los Severus? Was bedrückt dich?"sagte er, nachdem er Severus gebeten hatte sich zu setzen. „Er ruft mich! Soll ich Hermine wirklich mitnehmen?"fragte er besorgt. Albus nickte und sagte „Pass gut auf sie auf, verstehst du?"Jetzt war es an Severus zu nicken und er erhob sich und ging zur Tür. Dort angekommen blieb er noch einmal stehen „Was dachtest du denn?"dann wendete er sich ab und verließ das Büro. Er machte sich gleich auf den Weg zu Hermine und als er diese erreicht hatte, zog er sie mit sich auf das Gelände von Hogwarts. „Severus was ist denn los? Wo gehen wir hin?"fragte sie ihn leicht verwirrt und blieb stehen. „Komm, wir haben keine Zeit! Voldemort ruft uns, du wolltest ja unbedingt mit."Fügte er leicht verbittert hinzu. Nun verstand Hermine und sie holte zu Severus auf. „Wo müssen wir denn hin? Werden wir apparieren oder was?"für ihren Geschmack kam das alles ein bisschen zu schnell. „ Komm her!"befahl er und nahm sie in die Arme. Dann apparierte er mit ihr zu Voldemorts Versteck. Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, fiel er sofort auf die Knie und zog Hermine mit sich. Dann hörte sie ein leisen, freudloses Lachen. „So, du hast also den Weg hierher gefunden? Antworte!"zischte er ihr entgegen. Hermine hob den Kopf leicht an. „J-ja Herr."stotterte sie. Wieder ertönte das Lachen. „Wieso nicht gleich so, Severus?"wandte er sich an Severus. Severus verbeugte sich noch tiefer vor ihm, gab aber keine Antwort, da der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht dazu aufgefordert hatte. Hermine bemerkte, das sie, Severus und Voldemort die einzigen hier waren. „ Komm her, ich werde dir persönlich das Dunkle Mal einbrennen. Das ist eine große Ehre für dich, einen Schlammblüter."setzte er kalt hinzu. Hermine erhob dich und ging zitternd auf ihn zu. „ Streck deinen rechten Arm aus!"befohl er und sie tat was er ihr sagte. Er krempelte ihr den Ärmel der Robe hoch und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Als er sich damit ihrem Arm näherte, kniff sie ängstlich die Augen zusammen. Das nächste was sie spürte war ein brennender Schmerz in ihrem Arm. Dann vernahm sie das kalte Lachen Voldemorts. „ Geht jetzt! Severus, ich verlasse mich darauf das du ihr alles erklären wirst!"„Ja Herr."erklang es zweistimmig und sie apparierten fort.  
  
„Komm Hermine, wir müssen gleich zu Dumbledore."sagte Severus und ging schon voran. Hermine holte schnell zu ihm auf und stellte ihm gleich eine für sie wichtig erscheinende Frage. „In was sollst du mich einleiten? Wieso müssen wir gleich zu Dumbledore, kann das denn nicht bis morgen warten?" „Nein Hermine, das kann nicht bis morgen warten!"fuhr er sie an. Hermine verstand überhaupt nicht warum er so aufgeregt war, es war doch nichts weiter passier. Voldemort hatte ihr das Dunkle Mal eingebrannt und sonst war doch nichts geschehen. Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr sie sich unwillkürlich über den Arm, der noch leicht brannte. Als Severus und Hermine bei Dumbledores Büro angekommen waren, nannten sie das Passwort und stiegen die Treppe hoch. „Oh, ihr seit schon wieder zurück? Wie ist es gelaufen?" fragte Albus, nachdem er festgestellt hatte wer eingetreten war. Severus hatte ihm einen kurzen Bericht erstattet und zusammen sind Hermine und er in ihre Schlafsäle gegangen. „Ich denke, wir müssen bald in die Winkelgasse, du wirst wohl kaum mit einem Schulumhang bei Voldemort auftauchen können. Also, sobald dein Mal brennt oder sticht oder dergleichen, apparierst du. Ich werde dir eine Maske zaubern, da er dir ja keine gegeben hat. Hast du noch fragen?"endete er. „Ja, warum bist du auf einmal so kalt zu mir, was hab ich dir denn getan?"fragte sie ihren Lieben vorsichtig. Er blickte sie missbilligend an, stand auf und ging in ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer. Hermine hielt es für besser, ihn heute Nacht in Ruhe zu lassen, deswegen ging sie erst nach ungefähr einer Stunde in ihr Zimmer, mit der Erwartung, das Severus schläft. Doch er lag wach und den Blick an die Decke geheftet im Bett. „Du bist ja noch wach. Ich dachte du schläfst schon."sagte leicht sauer, da sie umsonst gewartet hatte. „Ich,...es tut mir leid, ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen, du bist immerhin nicht..."sagte er, wurde jedoch von Hermine unterbrochen. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich kann dich vollkommen verstehen. Wir müssen jetzt einfach zusammenhalten. Ich möchte jetzt schlafen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."schloss sie, als sie merkte das er noch etwas erwidern wollte. Sie legte sich neben ihn, deckte sich und ihr zu und gab ihm noch einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss. Kurz nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatte, war sie auch schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen schweißgebadet und verwirrt aufwachte, war Severus schon wach. Wie es aussah war er schon beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle, doch warum hatte er sie nicht geweckt? Doch da wurde die Türe ruckartig aufgestoßen und herein kam Severus. Er ging rückwärts und schien nicht registriert zu haben, das Hermine wach war, denn er machte keine Anstalten sie zu grüßen oder dergleichen. Er hielt seinen Zauberstab von sich gestreckt und schien etwas schweben zu lassen, als er „Hermine aufstehen!"rief. „Ich bin schon wach."antwortete sie gut gelaunt. Severus erschrak sich ein bisschen, da Hermine sonst ein Morgenmuffel war. „Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht, weil ich dachte du willst ausschlafen."und schon schwebte ein Tablett mit Brötchen, Marmelade und allem, was man zum frühstücken braucht, herein. Auf dem Tablett lag auch noch ein rote Rose, die wie frisch gepflückt aussah. Severus setzte sich jetzt neben Hermine, roch an der Rose und übergab sie Hermine. „Ich liebe dich!"flüsterte er ihr zu und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch" erwiderte sie und gab ihm noch einen Kuss. Dann bestrich sie zwei Brötchen und sie fütterten sich gegenseitig. Am Ende kam dabei so eine Schweinerei heraus, das beide sich zusammen unter die Dusche stelen mussten, wobei das nicht gerade einfach war, denn in der Dusche war wenig Platz und so mussten sie ziemlich eng beieinander stehen und sich gegenseitig einseifen. Als sie fertig waren besah sich Hermine noch einmal ihr Mal, woraufhin Severus scherzhaft „Jetzt sind wir im Partnerlook"murmelte.  
  
Die nächsten zwei Wochen verliefen ruhig, denn Voldemort hatte weder Hermine, noch Severus zu sich gerufen. Langsam wurden die beiden unruhig, da Voldemort, wie Severus Hermine erzählt hatte, nie so lange auf sich warten lies. Doch dann, eines Abends geschah es endlich, wenn es auch niemanden erfreute, Voldemort rief Severus zu sich. Was die beiden jedoch verwunderte, da Hermine nicht gerufen wurde. Er machte sich auf den Weg, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, genau wie Hermine. Als Severus bei Voldemort angekommen war, stellte er verwundert fest, das er sein Hauptquartier verlegt hatte, wie es aussah an einen einsamen Strand. Er lies sich seine Verwunderung jedoch nicht anmerken und verbeugte sich tief. „Severus, mein alter Freund, lass uns doch ein Stück laufen!"vernahm Severus die kalte, höhnische Stimme des Dunklen Lords. Severus stand verwundert auf. Was führte der Dunkle Lord im Schild? Er kam Severus äußerst nett vor, hatte er etwa herausgefunden das er ein Spion war? Nein, das konnte nicht sein, er hatte immer gut aufgepasst und niemand außer Dumbledore, McGonagoll und Hermine wusste davon. Was war dann? Aber er sollte es bald erfahren. „Da du mit Hermine verheiratet bist, nehme ich an, das ihr ein ähm ausgeprägtes Sexualleben führt? Antworte!"sagte der Dunkle Lord unheil verkündend. Was sollte das jetzt wieder? „Ähm ja...ja. Doch warum, wenn ich fragen darf, interessiert sie das?"fragte Severus und wurde sich nach seiner Voreiligen bewusst, das er das lieber nicht hätte fragen sollen. „Werde ja nicht unverschämt, Severus! Aber ich will es dir sagen, wenn du mir sagst ob sie von dir Schwanger ist."Sagte er drohend und musterte Severus vergnügt. Er konnte ihm wirklich schnell Angst einjagen, für das, das er ihm schon lange keinen Cruciatus-Fluch aufgehalst hatte. Im Hintergrund rauschten die Wellen laut und bedrohlich. „Soweit ich weiß ist sie nicht Schwanger, nein!"antwortete Severus gehorsam und blickte Voldemort nun fragend an. „Nun, ich habe sie auserwählt meinen Erben auszutragen!"sagte Voldemort selbstgefällig mit seiner kalten, hohen Stimme. Für Severus brach eine Welt zusammen. Voldemort wollte Hermine schwängern? Das konnte doch alles nur ein Alptraum sein. Die nächsten Worte Voldemorts vernahm er gar nicht bis er wieder Anschluss fand. „...sagst, das sie sich bereit machen soll wenn ich sie das nächste Mal rufe, verstanden? Aber natürlich hast du mich verstanden, du bist nicht umsonst einer der klügsten in meinen Reihen! Und jetzt geh!"fügte er drohend hinzu. Severus apparierte so schnell er konnte nach Hogwarts. Das konnte Voldemort nicht ernst meinen, das musste ein Alptraum sein. Da ihm nichts anderes einfiel, um sich davon zu überzeugen das es kein Traum war, zwickte er sich und musste leider feststellen, das er nicht schlief. Severus machte sich schnell auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Mit wem sollte er zuerst darüber reden? Dumbledore oder Hermine? In seinen Grübeleien bekam er jedoch nicht wirklich mit, wie seine Beine ihn in Richtung von Dumbledores Büro führten. Abwesend nannte er das aktuelle Passwort und trat auf die Treppen. Als er oben angekommen war, schilderte er Dumbldedore das Treffen und fragte ihn nach Rat. Doch diesmal wusste der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt keinen hilfreichen Rat, da es eine wirklich verzwickte Situation war, in der sie sich befanden. „Hör zu Severus, geh jetzt zu Hermine und rede mit ihr! Soll ich mitkommen?"fügte er fragend hinzu. Severus sah sehr blass aus, noch blasser als sonst. „Nein, nein ich schaffe das schon ohne dich! Denke dir lieber etwas aus!"entgegnete er mit Nachdruck in der Stimme. Severus machte sich auf den Weg in seine Gemächer, die er mit Hermine teilte und legte sich währenddessen die Wort zusammen.  
  
„Er will WAS?"rief Hermine Severus entsetzt entgegen. „Das kann nur ein Scherz sein!"fügte sie in einem nicht besonderst überzeugenden Ton hinzu. Severus saß vor dem Kamin und starrte düster in den Kamin. „Doch, er will das du seinen Erben austrägst. Ihm ist wohl klar geworden, das er nicht ewig lebt."sagte er, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung vollkommen ruhig. Er wollte Hermine nicht unnötig noch mehr aufregen, als sie eh schon war. Doch sie fragte sich, wie Severus nur so ruhig sein konnte, wenn es darum ging, das der Dunkle Lord ein Kind von ihr wollte. Vielleicht liebte er sie wirklich nicht und nutzte sie nur aus? Doch sie schalt sich selbst, wie sie nur so naiv sein konnte, das zu glauben und verbannte diesen Gedanken aus ihrem Gehirn. Er stand auf und nahm Hermine in den Arm, die sich aufgeregt hingestellt und ihm Raum umhergelaufen war, als er ihr von dem Grund des Treffens erklärt hatte. Er streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, was ziemlich erfolgreich war, da sie nun ein bisschen ruhiger war. „Es wird alles gut, Hermine, wir werden einen Ausweg finden!"sagte er beruhigend und zog sie in seinen Geheimraum, mit dem Rahfiyeb. Er wusste das sie dann noch ruhiger werden würde, da der Stein, der einem Diamant so ähnlich war, eine beruhigende Wirkung auf alle und jeden hatte. Hermine war dann schließlich in seinen Armen, auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und Severus hielt es für das beste, wenn sie sich ausruhen konnte. Er beobachtete sie mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie hatte wohl einen schönen Traum, den sie lächelte leicht. Um einen beunruhigte es Severus sehr, das Voldemort ein Kind mit ihr zeugen wollte, zum anderen hatte er schon immer so eine Vorahnung gehabt. Nach einer Weile des Beobachtens schlief er selbst ein. Das Pärchen wachte gegen 10.00Uhr morgens auf, und musste erschrocken feststellen, das sie eigentlich hätten unterrichten müssen. Doch sie hielten es für das Beste, bis zum Mittagessen hier zu bleiben, und Dumbledore irgendeine Entschuldigung, von wegen sie hätten schlaf gebraucht, zu sagen. Als dann zur Mittagszeit die Große Halle erreichten, schritten sie schnell auf den Lehrertisch zu, von wo sie einen erleichterten Blick von Dumbledore erhalten hatten. Sie entschuldigten sich schnell bei ihm und aßen mit viel Hunger das heutige Gericht. Den Mittagsunterricht mussten die beiden aber trotzdem einhalten, da die Schüler lernen mussten, um nicht nachzulassen. Als der gesamte Unterricht der beiden beendet war, trafen sie sich im Lehrerzimmer wieder. Dann bemerkte Hermine ein brennen am Unterarm und schaute sich panisch nach Severus um. Doch Voldemort schien auch ihn gerufen zu haben, also konnte es noch nicht so weit sein, das Hermine sich dem Dunklen Lord hingeben musste. Sie gingen schnell zu Dumbledore und meldeten sich ab, damit er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Dann liefen die beiden schnell zur Grenze des Apparierschutzes und apparierten zu Voldemort. Dort angekommen ließen sie sich auf die Knie fallen und blickten sich vorsichtig um. Wie es aussah waren alle Todesser gerufen worden, also hatte Voldemort etwas wichitges zu verkünden. „Willkommen meine Todesser, ich habe eine wichtige und erfreuliche Nachricht für euch. Ich habe die Frau gefunden, die meinen Erben austragen wird. Sie ist klug, hübsch, jung und noch einiges anderes was sie für diese hohe Ehre qualifiziert. Sie ist mitten unter euch, und ich verlange von euch, das ihr sie mit eurem Leben schützt, sollte sie in eine bedrohliche Situation kommen. Hermine Snape, wären sie so freundlich vorzutreten?"endete er mit einem kalten zischen. Hermine erhob sich panisch, wollte er sie hier und jetzt vor den anderen Todessern nehmen oder sie nur vorstellen? Sie schritt ängstlich auf ihn zu und warf noch einen Blick zu Severus zurück, der sein Gesicht nicht nach unten, sondern zu ihr gewandt hatte. Als sie nach den viel zu wenigen Schritten bei Voldemort ankam, nahm der sie bei der Hand und nahm ihr die Maske runter. „Merkt euch dieses Gesicht, damit ihr wisst, wen ihr schützen müsst!"zischte er seinen Todessern kalt zu. Alle Gesichter waren nun Voldemort und Hermine zugewandt und sie hatte ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend, wie wenn ihre Eingeweide es mit Saltos versuchen wollten. Was würde er als nächstes mit ihr machen? Sie hoffte nur, das es heute nicht so weit sein würde, sich von ihm schwängern zu lassen. Beim Gedanken daran wurde ihr übel und sie wurde ganz blass ihm Gesicht, was jedoch niemanden aufzufallen schien. Niemanden außer Severus. „Nun geht, meine Todesser, geht und merkt euch ihr Gesicht!" sagte er abschließend, und man hört das Ploppen apparierender Zauberer. Nur Severus und Hermine blieben am Ende noch übrig, Voldemort hatte Hermine noch immer fest im Griff. „Habe ich nicht gesagt, ihr sollt gehen, Severus?"zischte er ihm gefährlich leise entgegen. Mit einem letzten, sehnsüchtigen Blick auf Hermine apparierte auch er. „Nun, Miss Snape, nun sind wir wohl alleine."sagte er an Hermine gewandt. Sie wurde noch eine Spur blasser, da sie vermutete das es jetzt soweit war. „Dir wird heute leider noch nicht die Ehre zuteil, dich von mir schwängern zu lassen, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen?"sagte er in einem fast freundlich Ton, jedoch nur fast. Hermine nickte stumm und auf seinen Befehle, apparierte auch sie. Das letzte was er gesagt hatte, bevor sie apparierte, war: „Jetzt noch nicht, aber sehr bald!". Ihr grauste es schon vor dem Tag, doch als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie Severus, der wohl noch auf sie warten wollte.  
  
Als sie bei ihm angekommen war flüsterte sie ihm beruhigend zu, das es noch nicht passiert war. Als sie schließlich im Schloss ankamen, machten sie sich gleich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, um daraufhin in ihre Gemächer zu gehen, da sie ziemlich müde waren. Hermine war kurz, nachdem sie sich hingelegt hatten, auch schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Sie klopfte an eine schwarze hölzerne Tür, die sich daraufhin lautlos öffnete. Hinter der Türe erblickte sie einen schönen Raum, der im dämmrigen Kerzenlicht leuchtete. In der Mitte des Raums war ein großes Bett, welches unheimlich bequem aussah, das mit roten Rosenblättern dekoriert war. Die Bettdecke und auch das Kopfkissen waren in einem glänzenden, schwarzen Satin gehalten, welches die Rosenblättern deutlich hervorhob. Hermine ging zielstrebig auf das Bett zu, hinter dem ein Mann mit blasser Haut und stechend roten Augen stand. Dieser Mann, der ihr nur allzu bekannt vorkam, warf ihr ein anzügliches Lachen zu, welches sie im Traum erwiderte. Ihr Weg ging zielstrebig voran, und als sie bei dem Dunklen Lord angekommen war, nahm er sie in seine Arme und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Hermine erwachte schweißgebadet in ihrem Bett in der Schule Hogwarts. Neben ihr begann jemand sich zu regen und sie starrte die Gestalt leicht ängstlich an. Wo war sie? stellte sie sich die Frage, wurde jedoch von der Person neben sich wieder aus ihren Gedanken gezogen. „Hermine, warum bist du wach, hattest du einen schlechten Traum?"hörte sie den Mann neben sich sagen und er setzte sich währenddessen auf. Nun war sich Hermine fast sicher, das neben ihr nicht Voldemort saß, sondern ihr Mann Severus Snape. „Nein, Ja, also ich hatte einen Alptraum, nichts weiter."antwortete sie ihrem Mann wahrheitsgetreu. Doch das war nur ein Teil der Wahrheit, da sie sich nicht so sicher war ob es ein Traum oder eine Vision gewesen war. Doch da fiel Hermine plötzlich das Brennen an ihrem rechten Unterarm auf. „Severus, sag mal, ruft er dich auch?"stellte sie ihm die leicht panische Frage. Doch er schüttelte unruhig den Kopf. War es nun soweit?  
  
Ich muss euch vorher warnen, es geht etwas heiß zur Sache! Ich kann so was (wie etwas weiter unten steht) nicht gut beschreiben, also killt mich nicht gleich, OK? Also, ihr seit gewarnt!!  
  
Hermine stand auf und zog sich an, vielleicht wollte er sie auch nur unter vier Augen sprechen, vielleicht war es ja noch gar nicht soweit. Doch Hermine war sich darüber im klaren, das sie sich nur etwas einbildete. Als sie fertig war, gab sie Severus einen flüchtigen Kuss und verschwand auf den Ländereien. Er warf ihr einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick nach und machte sich dann auch fertig, denn er musste Dumbledore berichten das Hermine jetzt weg war. Noch einmal atmete sie tief durch, doch dann musste sie apparieren, denn man durfte den Dunklen Lord nicht zu lange warten lassen. Sie war vor eine dunkle, schwere Türe appariert. Von drinnen kam, durch einen Spalt in der Tür, ein warmer Lufthauch, der darauf schließen ließ, das Feuer in dem Raum brannte. Gerade als sie anklopfen wollte, hörte Hermine ein Stimme von drinnen rufen. „Komm nur herein, ich erwarte dich schon!"Hermine bekam eine unangenehme Gänsehaut, sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen, und öffnete dann die Türe. Mit einem unsicheren Lächeln betrat sie den Raum, und mit einem leichten Schrecken musste sie feststellen, das es hier genauso aussah, wie in ihrem Traum. Voldemort hob eine seiner blassen Hände und deutete ihr mit einem Finger, das sie näher kommen sollte. Vielleicht könnte Hermine einfach sagen das sie gerade ihre Regelblutung hatte, dann könnte sie es noch ein wenig hinauszögern. Doch während dieser Überlegung war sie auf den Dunklen Lord zugegangen und jetzt lagen nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen den beiden. Der Dunkle Lord überbrückte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm Hermine bei der Hand. Als sich ihre Hände berührten, musste Hermine unwillkürlich an ihren Mann Severus denken, der warme, sanfte Hände hatte, und verglichen mit diesen kalten, rauen Händen waren sie ein Traum. Er hob sie an und küsste ihren Handrücken, dann glitt er langsam immer höher und küsste sie unentwegt weiter. Als er an ihrer Schulter angekommen war, legte er seine Hände unter ihr Kinn und drückte es sanft, aber bestimmt, leicht hoch, damit sie ihm in die Augen sah. Dann strich er ihr über zärtlich über die Wange und flüsterte ihr „Keine Angst, entspann dich!"zu. Hermine wusste was jetzt kommen würde und so schloss sie die Augen. Voldemort küsste sie nun endlich und fuhr ihr unentwegt über die Wangen, bis er zärtlich tiefer glitt. Er fuhr ihr langsam am Hals entlang, dann ging er über zum Schlüsselbein. Dort angekommen beendete er seinen Kuss und er vergrub seinen Kopf in ihrem Hals. Hermine kam es tatsächlich so vor, als wolle Voldemort es ihr so schön wie möglich machen und es dabei noch etwas hinauszögern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht oft Geschlechtsverkehr, oh Gott, worüber dachte sie gerade nach? „Woran denkst du grade?"erklang eine für sie vollkommen fremde Stimme, doch weil sie aus der Richtung ihres Halses kam, musste es wohl Voldemort gewesen sein. Was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Oh, ich denke gerade über ihr Sexleben nach, was für ein Zufall. „Ähm, nun ja,"stotterte sie „meine Gedanken sind wie weggeflogen!"endete sie und sie dachte über die gesagten Worte nach. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Meine Gedanken sind weggeflogen? Doch Voldemort schien damit zufrieden, denn er hakte nicht weiter nach. Hermine spürte wie seine Hand weiter nach unten glitt und zärtlich über ihren Busen strich. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er sie auf das Bett und betrachtete sie noch einen Augenblick, bevor er sich neben sie legte. Er strich ihr wieder über den Arm, fuhr ihr dann über ihren Rücken und presste sie näher an sich. Dann begann er sie auszuziehen, wobei er darauf bedacht war, sie nur noch heißer zu machen. Er wollte das sie es wirklich von sich aus, aus Begierde wollte. Als Voldemort ihr Brust entblößt hatte, küsste und saugte er an ihren Brustwarzen, bis sie sich erregt aufstellten. Hermine merkte, das sie nun auch langsam in Aktion treten sollte, denn der Dunkle Lord war noch völlig angekleidet. Sie öffnete sein Hemd und fuhr mit zittrigen Fingern an seiner Brust entlang. Sie warf einen Blick weiter runter und musste vergnügt feststellen, das es ihm zu gefallen schien. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke. Sie könnte sich vorstellen, das Severus der Mann neben ihr wahr und nicht der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Voldemort machte sich schon an ihrem Rock zu schaffen und er streifte ihn mühelos runter. Hermine öffnete, jetzt etwas entspannter als zuvor, den Knopf seiner Hose und dann, ganz langsam auch den Reisverschluss. Auch sie streifte ihm die Hose ab und musste erstaunt feststellen, das er nichts drunter trug. Also würden sie schneller als gewollt voran kommen. Voldemort drückte Hermine wieder tiefer in die Laken und beugte sich über sie. Hermine spreizte ihre Beine fast wie automatisch. Voldemort ging mit seinen Fingern zwischen ihre Bein und streichelte sie zärtlich, bis sie sich wieder etwas entspannte. Dann drang er in sie ein und gab den Takt an.  
  
Voldemort zog sich aus Hermine raus und legte sich neben sie. Hermine hätte nie erwartet, das sie es an diesem Abend mehr als einmal tun würden, doch allmählich wurde ihr ihre Dummheit klar. Wie konnte sie auch denken, das es nach einem Mal vorbei sein konnte? Voldemort musste sich ja sicher sein, das alles geklappt hat. Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fiel ihr erstmals wieder auf, das sie vollkommen nackt war. Gerade als sie sich die Decke etwas näher heranziehen wollte, flüsterte Voldemort ihr „Du kannst jetzt gehen!"zu. Hermine nahm es dankbar wahr und suchte sich ihre Sachen zusammen. Nachdem sie alles zusammengesucht hatte, zog sie sich an und apparierte auf der Stelle. Auf Hogwarts angekommen, setzte sie sich erstmal auf den Boden in der Nähe des Waldes und sie schaute in die Dämmerung, die langsam einsetzte. Nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore, da sie Severus auf keinen Fall begegnen wollte. Als sie an Dumbledores Büro angekommen war, nannte sie das Passwort und schaute erstmals auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 6.00Uhr. Wann hatte Voldemort sie zu sich gerufen? Bei der Türe angekommen klopfte sie und trat auf das „Herein" Dumbledores ein. Sie hätte erwartet, das er schlafen oder allein sein würde, doch er war wach und Severus war bei ihm. Doch zu ihrem Glück war Severus auf einem Sessel bei Dumbledores Kamin eingeschlafen. Sie setzte sich vor Dumbledore auf einen Sessel, den er ihr angeboten hatte. „Möchtest du einen Tee, oder etwas anderes Hermine? Sie sehen müde aus!"schloss er, mit einem leicht traurigen funkeln in den Augen. Sie nahm sein Angebot dankbar an und erzählte ihn im Flüsterton von dem "Treffen", damit Severus nicht wach wurde. Als sie geendet hatte, musterte Dumbledore sie besorgt und entließ sie dann in ihr Zimmer, um noch ein bisschen schlaf zu finden. Sie war gerade an der Türe angekommen, als sie noch einmal seine Stimme vernahm. „Möchten sie Severus nicht wecken und mitnehmen? Er hat die ganze Nacht auf sie erwartet und würde sich bestimmt über ihr zurückkommen freuen?"Hermine wollte genau aus diesem Grund schnell aus diesem Raum verschwinden, doch so offen von Dumbledore darauf angesprochen, traute sie sich nicht Severus hier zu lassen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging sie zu dem Sessel, in dem Severus war, und weckte ihn mit einem scheuen Kuss auf den Mund. Er wachte sofort auf und blickte sich verstört um. Als er Hermine sah, nahm er sie in die Arme und gab ihr noch einen Kuss. Doch als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck bei dieser Zärtlichkeit vernahm, erhob er sich und machte sich mit ihr auf den Weg. „Hermine, was ist passiert?"fragte er sie nach einer Weile, in der sie ruhig nebeneinander hergegangen waren. Hermine, die wusste, das das kommen würde, blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Ich, ich würde lieber nicht darüber reden! Es war einfach schrecklich!"sagte sie ihm und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über ihre Wange. Severus kam zurück und nahm sie wieder in seine Arme. Da die beiden in der Nähe des Krankenflügels waren, ging Severus zu Madame Pomfrey und holte einen Schlaftrank, für einen traumlosen Schlaf. Als die beiden in ihren Gemächern ankamen, gab er Hermine den Trank, den sie dankbar annahm. Da an diesem Tag ein Samstag war, konnte sie bis zur Mittagszeit schlafen.  
  
Severus war erst gar nicht wieder eingeschlafen, doch er war die ganze Zeit bei Hermine am Bett gesessen. Nach einer Weile jedoch, ging er zu Dumbledore, denn Hermine hatte ihm bestimmt schon erzählt was passiert war. Es erwies sich, das er mit seiner Vermutung gar nicht so falsch gelegen hatte, denn Dumbledore erzählte Severus, was Hermine ihm erzählt hatte. Severus war am Ende von Dumbledores Erzählung klar, das zwischen Hermine und ihm nichts mehr so sein würde wie früher. Wahrscheinlich würde sie eine Weile auf Distanz mit ihm gehen, ihm nicht erzählen was passiert war und aller Zärtlichkeiten scheu sein, doch Severus konnte sie nur zu gut verstehen. So beschloss er, sie in nächster Zeit in Ruhe zu lassen und sich ihr nicht aufzudrängen. Er ging nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore durch das Schloss und zog einigen Schülern Punkte ab, wie z.B. Jeremy Hoffman aus Ravenklaw für über den Schnürsenkel stolpern. Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde begab er sich zurück in seine Privaträume und korrigierte einige Aufsätze, wobei die rote Tinte großzügig genutzt wurde. Nachdem er mit den Aufsätzen der Viertklässler fertig war, ging er wieder zu Hermine ans Bett. Wie es aussah, schlief sie immer noch, doch gerade als Severus die Türe wieder schließen wollte, öffnete sie die Augen und murmelte „Severus?". Sofort öffnete er wieder die Türe und ging zu Hermine ans Bett. „Ja? Kann ich dir irgendwas bringen?"fragte er, als er am Bett angelangt war. Doch Hermine schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte sich auf. „Nein, ich will zu Poppy. Kannst du mit mir zu ihr gehen?"Severus war zwar etwas verwundert, doch er willigte ein und begleitete sie zum Krankenflügel. Dort angekommen stellte er sich neben Hermine und lauschte aufmerksam, was sie denn von Poppy wollen könnte. „Könntest du einen Schwangerschaftstest durchführen, wenn das geht?"stellte Hermine ihre Frage an Poppy. „Ja natürlich, komm bitte hierher!"und sie führte Hermine hinter ein Bett, um das sie einen Umhang zog. Ein Schwangerschaftstest? Was sollte das denn? Doch nach einiger Zeit der Überlegung kam ihm ein Gedanke. Hermine wollte bestimmt nicht, das sich das ganze mit Voldemort wiederholte. Gerade als Severus diesen Gedanken beendet hatte, kam Poppy wieder und verkündete, Hermine sei schwanger. Als sie das Ergebnis vernahm, musste Hermine unwillkürlich Seufzen. Sie musste nie wieder mit Voldemort, diesem Ekelpaket, schlafen, oder ihm überhaupt so nah kommen. In Hermine machte sich eine Erleichterung breit, die sie die vergangene Nacht vergessen lies, doch leider nicht für immer. Severus nahm Hermine in den Arm und freute sich zugleich mit ihr, da sie das mit soviel Erleichterung aufnahm. Voldemort würde Hermine wohl für einige Zeit in Ruhe lassen. Für Madame Pomfrey musste es wohl so aussehen, als wäre Hermine, nach endlosen Versuchen des Pärchens endlich von ihm schwanger geworden, so beglückwünschte sie das Paar. Die beidne gingen wieder und stellten dann fest, das es gleich Mittagessen geben würde. Mit viel Appetit machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, wo sie als zwei der ersten am Lehrertisch waren.  
  
Inzwischen war eine Woche vergangen, in der Voldemort sie nicht einmal gerufen hatte. Doch nun war es wieder soweit, er rief die beiden zu sich. Sie machten sich auf dem Weg zu ihm, doch als sie zu ihm appariert waren, mussten sie feststellen, das sie die einzigen waren die gerufen wurden. Gehorsam gingen sie vor dem Dunklen Lord auf die Knie und warteten auf eine Aktion. „Steht auf!"befahl er. Die beiden standen auf, blickten ihm jedoch nicht in die Augen oder gar in sein Gesicht. Hermine konnte sich schon etwas denken, und wie wenn Voldemort ihre Gedanken lesen könnte fragte er an sie gewandt „Und, hat es geklappt? Sprich!"Hermine jedoch wagte es erst nicht zu sprechen und so nickte sie. Doch da Voldemort ihr gesagt hatte, sie solle sprechen musste sie antworten. „Ja, my Lord, es hat geklappt, ich habe noch am selben Tag einen Test machen lassen."Der Dunkle Lord nickte, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte. „Gut. Severus, wenn jemand fragt, ist es dein Kind! Während der Schwangerschaft gibst du Acht auf sie und das ihr ja nichts zustößt. Du wirst in nächster Zeit nicht bei allen Missionen dabei sein, sonst könnte man sie angreifen. Verstanden?"endete der Dunkle Lord. Severus nickte und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung, als Zeichen seiner Dankbarkeit, an. „Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Hermine, du schonst dich und tust nichts, was dem Kind oder dir Schaden könnte! Nun geht!" zischte er an beide gewandt. Sofort, nach seiner Aufforderung, apparierten die beiden und liefen zu Dumbledore. Das Problem war leider, das Severus nicht mehr so oft bei den Todesser-Treffen dabei sein könnte. Doch zum Teil störte es Severus selbst nicht so sehr, denn so könnte er öfters bei seiner Frau sein und müsste auch nicht so oft sein Leben auf´s Spiel setzen. Severus würde das Kind wie sein eigenes behandeln, auch wenn es eine Ausgeburt des Bösen war. Zwar passte die Vaterrolle nicht besonderst gut zu ihm, wenn man einen beliebigen Schüler fragte, doch Hermine wusste es besser. Sie hätten wahrscheinlich schon längst ein Kind bekommen, doch es war zu gefährlich weil Severus, und nun auch Hermine, Todesser waren. Doch was würde nach der Schwangerschaft sein, würde Voldemort ihr das Kind gewaltsam entreißen oder es noch bei seiner Mutter lassen. Doch vorerst war es unwichtig, denn sie hatten noch 9 Monate Zeit, sich darüber Sorgen zu machen. Hermine war Männern gegenüber etwas scheuer geworden, doch das legte sich nach einer gewissen Zeit. An einem Freitag ging Severus auf seine Frau zu. Die beiden verabredeten und trafen sich nach dem Essen vor Hogwarts Türen. Severus war nicht beim Essen gewesen, weil er die Gemächer, die er mit Hermine teilte, noch herrichten wollte. Doch als Hermine raus gegangen war, stand er schon da und schien auf sie zu warten. Hermine ging ein wenig unsicher zu ihm, doch als er ihr ein Lächeln schenkte, wurde sie sicherer. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war, wurde sie erst einmal in den Arm genommen und geküsst. Danach machten die beiden so etwas wie einen Verdauungs-Spaziergang. Die beiden umrundeten den See mindestens dreimal, auf dem sich die Sichel des Mondes silbern spiegelte. Hermine hatte es vermisst, einfach mal spazieren zu gehen und ihre Ruhe zu haben. In der letzten Zeit hatte sie einfach zu viel Stress gehabt. Als es allmählich kalt wurde, gingen die beiden wieder rein und in ihre Gemächer. Bevor Hermine jedoch in ihre Räume konnte, band Severus ihr die Augen mit einem schwarzen, samtenen Band zu. Als sie nun endlich in ihrem Schlafzimmer angelangt waren, roch es nach Rosen und Kerzen. Hermine hatte Severus nie so romantisch erlebt, doch ihr hatte es immer gelangt. Doch jetzt stellte sie fest, das er durchaus sehr romantisch sein konnte. Er nahm ihr das Band ab und gab ihr noch einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss, bevor er sie zum Bett führte. Hermine sträubte sich etwas dagegen, denn sie wollte nicht schon nach so kurzer Zeit wieder. Sie erinnerte sich noch immer sehr lebhaft an ihre Nacht mit Voldemort und wollte diese Nacht erstmal vergessen. Doch Severus schien keine weitergehenden Absichten zu haben, denn er legte sich einfach nur auf´s Bett und zog sie mit sich. Auf dem Bett nahm er sie in den Arm und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, während er ihr sanft über die Haare strich. Er hatte sich gedacht, das sie sich erst gegen seine Annäherungsversuche sträuben würde, doch da er sich für diesen Abend nicht allzu große Hoffnung gemacht hatte, war es ihm auch egal. Severus wollte, das Hermine erstmal wieder mehr Vertrauen zu ihm fasste. Deshalb hielt er sie einfach im Arm, wofür Hermine auch dankbar war. Sie wollte ihm nicht erklären wollen, das sie jetzt noch nicht bereit für mehr war. Nach einer Weile bemerkte Severus, das Hermine eingeschlafen war. Er löschte die Kerzen mit einem Zauber und bedeckte sich und Hermine mit der Decke. Dann gab er ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn und er legte sich auch hin. Für Severus war klar, das er wieder von vorne anfangen müsste. Bevor er eingeschlafen war, kam ihm noch eine Idee, wie er es anstellen könnte.  
  
Eine Woche später verabredete Severus sich nach dem Abendessen mit Hermine. Als sie gerade die Türe zu ihren Räumen öffnen wollte, wurde sie aufgestoßen. Heraus kam Severus, der ein samtenes, schwarzes Band in der Hand hielt. „Oh, du bist schon fertig? Komm her."sagte er und winkte sie näher zu sich heran. Hermine ging näher zu ihm und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, das er das Band um ihren Kopf binden konnte. Als er es vorsichtig verknotet hatte, nahm er sie bei der Hand und führte sie in den Raum. Er hatte eine kleine Veränderung vorgenommen. Anstatt dem einfach eingerichteten Wohnraum fand man nun einen Tisch in der Mitte, auf dem eine steinerne Schale mit einer silbernen Substanz stand. Severus führte Hermine näher an den Tisch, bevor er ihr die Augenbinde abnahm. Hermine schaute verblüfft von der Schale zu Severus. „Severus, das ist doch ein Denkarium?" fragte sie ihn verwundert. Severus nickte und fügte noch „Ich will dir etwas zeigen, was noch niemand vor dir gesehen hat."hinzu. Dann nahm er Hermine bei der Hand und beugte sich tief über die Schale. Es tat einen Ruck und die beiden waren in dem Denkarium verschwunden. Sie landeten in einem Raum, der wohl ein Zimmer im Turm der Slytherins war. Dort lag ein Junge mit fettigen, schwarzen Haaren auf einem Bett. Er hatte ein blaues Auge und einen verbundenen Arm und schaute missmutig an die Decke des Raums. Hermine wand sich zu dem älteren Severus um. „Bist du das? Wieso zeigst du mir das? Du weißt, das du das nicht musst!"sagte sie ihm unsicher. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? Obwohl es schon interessant war, mehr über ihren Mann zu erfahren, wollte sie nicht, das er sich zu etwas gezwungen fühlte. „Ja das bin ich. Ich hatte eine etwas heftigere Auseinandersetzung mit Potter und Black. Die damalige Krankenschwester war zu dieser Zeit nicht anwesend. Warum ich dir das zeige? Ich will, das du mehr über mich weißt. Ich weiß viel von dir, doch du weißt fast nichts von meiner Vergangenheit. Es ist leichter es dir zu zeigen, als es dir zu erzählen! Ich weiß, das ich dir das nicht zeigen muss, aber ich will. Verstehst du?"Hermine nickte als antwort und drückte sich etwas näher an ihn, sodass er sie von hinten umarmen konnte. Es schien, als wollte der Junge sich gerade schlafen legen, als auf einmal die Tür zu dem Raum geöffnet wurde. Herein kam ein Junge mit grauen Augen und langen, platinblonden Haaren. Der Junge musste älter als Severus sein, und Hermine erkannte ziemliche Gemeinsamkeiten mit Lucius Malfoy. Ihre Annahme, was diesen Jungen betraf, bewies sich als richtig. „Lucius, was willst du?" zischte der jüngere. „Severus, wie redest du mit mir? Bist du nicht froh, Besuch zu bekommen?"sagte der Blonde gespielt fröhlich. Als Severus nicht antwortete, ergriff Lucius wieder das Wort. „Du hast dich ja übel zurichten lassen, willst du ihnen das nicht heimzahlen?"Severus, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, als Lucius den Raum betreten hatte, blickte betrübt zu Boden. „Ja aber wie soll ich mich rächen? Kannst du mir das verraten?"endete Severus und warf dem Älteren einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu. Doch der schaute nur kühl zurück. „Nein, diese Spielchen zwischen dir und den Gryffindors gehen mich nichts an. Und um ehrlich zu sein, interessiert es mich auch nicht sonderlich."sagte Lucius verächtlich. Er schien den Grund, weshalb er gekommen war, vergessen zu haben, denn er ging ohne ein Wort des Abschieds wieder raus. Severus schaute Lucius verärgert nach. Dann verschwamm der Raum und löste sich langsam auf.  
  
Jetzt waren die beiden in einem Flur, der wohl in einem Haus von reichen Besitzern war, denn er war schön ausgeschmückt. Doch etwas in diesem Bild passte nicht dazu. In einer Ecke saß ein kleiner Junge der das Geschehen vor sich ängstlich beobachtete. „Ein hakennasiger Mann schrie eine zusammengekauerte Frau an"(Zitat aus HPudOdP, Seite 695 Zeile 7-8), die schützend ihre Arme vor ihr Gesicht hob. Hermine konnte nicht genau verstehen, weshalb der Mann die Frau anschrie, doch sie spürte, wie Severus sich hinter ihr etwas anspannte und sich wohl bemühte ruhig zu sein. „Das war mein Vater. Ein alter Hund, der wegen allem Theater gemacht hat. Ich wäre auch ohne ihn alleine zurechtgekommen. Meine Mutter hätte etwas besseres verdient!"flüsterte er ihr gefährlich leise zu. Für einen Moment fühlte Hermine sich wieder in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt. Doch jetzt hatte sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm, sie war nicht mehr die besserwisserische Schülerin die für jede Frage eine Antwort hatte. „Das tut mir leid für..."setzte sie an, doch sie wurde von Severus unterbrochen. „Oh nein, es muss dir nicht leid tun! Es ist Vergangenheit und keiner kann es ungeschehen machen."endete er. Hermine fühlte sich hier unwohl, sie spürte wie angespannt Severus war. Gerade wollte sie vorschlagen, das sie lieber wieder zurück in die „reale Welt"gehen sollten, doch genau da verschwamm der Raum wieder. Jetzt konnte sie sehen, wie ein Mädchen mit buschigen, braunen Haaren wegrannte. Das Mädchen war sie, nachdem sie Severus das erste Mal geküsst hatte. Nach dem Kuss, der damals noch verboten war, war sie weggerannt, doch er war ihr hinterher gerannt und sie wieder beruhigt. Er hatte ihr gesagt, das sie jetzt nicht mehr zurückkönnte und sie das gemeinsam durchstehen würden. Er hatte damals sogar seinen Beruf für sie gefährdet. Erst jetzt wusste sie es richtig zu schätzen, das er ihr hinterher gerannt war, denn wenn er es nicht getan hätte, wäre sie heute wohl nicht so glücklich. Gerade rannte der etwas Jüngere Severus um die Ecke, als sie ihn noch einmal genau musterte. Ihr fiel auf, das seine Augen verdächtig geglitzert hatten und er sah auch ziemlich fertig aus. Damals war ihr das nicht aufgefallen, weil sie, während er sie beruhigt hatte, nur auf den Boden geguckt hatte. Sie drückte sich enger an Severus, während sie ihm dankte, das er ihr damals hinterher gerannt war. Während sie ihm einen Kuss gab, bei dem sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste, verschwamm der Raum wieder.  
  
Jetzt konnte Hermine wieder einen etwas jüngeren Severus Snape sehen, der wohl zwischen 15 und 18 Jahren war. Er schien auf etwas fixiert zu sein, denn er wandte seinen Blick nicht von einem bestimmten Punkt ab. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und musste verwirrt feststellen, das er Lily Evans anschaute. Harry hatte ihr mal ein Foto von der Hochzeit seiner Eltern gezeigt, deswegen konnte sie die etwas jüngere erkennen. Irritiert sah sie hoch zu dem Severus, mit dem sie verheiratet war, und musste feststellen, das er einen zarten Hauch von rot bekam. Nach einer Weile schaute Lily zurück und nickte ihm unauffällig zu. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wie es aussah waren die beiden im Unterricht, denn Gryffindors und Slytherins würden sich niemals freiwillig zu nah kommen. Auf dem Gesicht des jüngeren erkannte Hermine nun ein lächeln, was sie noch mehr verwirrte. Sie wollte Severus gerade fragen, was das zu bedeuten hatte, als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete. Die Schüler der beiden Häuser drängten sich an der Türe zusammen um den Raum endlich verlassen zu können. Wie zufällig standen Severus und Lily gleichzeitig an der Türe, und Lily flüsterte ihm etwas zu. „So wie immer, ich werde dann warten!"und etwas lauter fügte sie hinzu „Aua, du bist mir auf den Fuß getreten! Pass das nächste Mal besser auf!" Doch Severus konterte „Pass du doch auf, du dreckiges Schlammblut!"und drückte sie noch etwas zur Seite. Hermine verstand, das niemand verdacht hegen sollte. Das Paar lief den Schülern hinterher, doch schon verschwamm das geschehen vor ihren Augen. Bitte, lass uns woanders auftauchen! dachte Severus, doch leider wurde sein Wunsch nicht erhört. Der junge Severus stand vor einer Türe und zupfte sich noch einmal seine Kleidung zurecht, bevor er den Raum hinter der Tür betrat. Er wurde gleich mit einer stürmischen Umarmung empfangen. Bei so einem Schauspiel konnte Hermine nur verblüfft zusehen. Der junge Severus küsste die junge Lily und führte sie mit sich in die Mitte des Raums. Lily hatte dort schon etwas vorbereitet. Zur Sicherheit holte Severus seinen Zauberstab heraus und verschloss die Türe mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch, der schwer zu brechen war. Die beiden küssten sich wieder leidenschaftlich und sanken ineinander verschlungen auf das vorbereitete Aushilfs-Bett. Aus den Küssen wurde mit der Zeit mehr, bis beide nackt nebeneinander lagen. Severus drehte sich zu Lily und stellte ihr die nur allzu bekannte Frage. „Willst du das wirklich?"Als antwort bekam er einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Das schien ihm zu genügen, denn er zog sie näher zu sich heran und das Bild verschwamm. „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit das wir wieder in die reale Welt gehen."stellte Severus kühl fest. Hermine konnte nur nicken und schon standen sie wieder in ihrem Wohnraum. „Severus, ihr habt doch nicht etwa...?"fragte sie, doch Severus unterbrach sie. „Doch Hermine, nennen wir es mal Jugendsünden. Hast du jemals ein Foto von Lily Evans und James Potter gesehen?"stellte er die Gegenfrage. Hermine nickte und brannte schon darauf, was er als nächstes sagen würde. „Nun, er hatte braune Harry, niemand sonst in der Familie der Potters oder Evans hatte schwarze Haare. Wie kommt es also, das Harry schwarze Haare hat?"und Hermine rechnete sich im Kopf zwei und zwei zusammen. Erschrocken sah sie Severus tief in die Augen. „Du meinst, Harry Potter..., es besteht die Möglichkeit das Harry Potter dein Sohn ist?"  
  
„Ja, es besteht die Möglichkeit, aber muss nichts heißen, das Potter schwarze Haare hat. Immerhin hat er die Figur von James. Ich habe mir oft die Frage gestellt, ob er mein Sohn ist, glaub mir. Aber auch wenn er mein Sohn sein sollte, hätte ich zu ihm sein müssen wie zu den restlichen Schülern. Gemein!"beantwortete Severus die ungestellte Frage Hermines. Sie hatte doch mal irgendwo magische Methoden der Vaterschaftserkennung gelesen. Man brauchte nur ein Haar oder etwas anderes der beiden Testpersonen und es ließe sich bestimmen, ob sie miteinander verwandt waren. „Warst du denn nie neugierig ob er dein Sohn ist?"fragte Hermine Severus zwischen ihrer Grübelei. „Selbst wenn, wäre es zu riskant gewesen irgendetwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Lass gut sein Hermine, es ist Vergangenheit und Harry ist untergetaucht und nicht auffindbar."endete Severus seinen Satz. Doch Hermine war so sehr in ihre Grübeleien vertieft, das sie nicht einfach aufgeben wollte. Sie ging im Zimmer auf und ab, bis ihr einfiel, wo sie es gelesen hatte. Als sie sich an den genauen Buchtitel erinnern konnte, lief sie zum Bücherregal und suchte danach. Severus hatte sich inzwischen auf das Sofa gesetzt und für sich und Hermine eine Tasse Tee herbeigezaubert. Doch Hermine hatte das Buch gefunden und machte sich nun daran, das Inhaltsverzeichnis zu durchkämmen. Es schien ihr selbst erfolglos, bis sie ein „Ha"ausstieß und aufgeregt die Seiten umschlug. Beim Lesen des Textabschnittes bewegte sie lautlos ihren Mund mit, was Severus, der sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, lächeln ließ. Nachdem Hermine fertig gelesen hatte, lief sie aufgeregt im Raum herum und schien etwas zu suchen. Nach einer weile der erfolglosen Suche ging sie in das Schlafzimmer. Auf einmal hörte man von dort ein Rumpeln und Severus stand mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend auf, um sich nach der Herkunft des Geräusches umzusehen. Severus stand in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und musste über die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte, lachen. Hermine lag begraben unter einem Haufen Büchern und sonstigen Sachen aus ihrer früheren Schulzeit. „Haha, du könntest mir lieber helfen als dich über mich zu lustig zu machen!"rief Hermine ihm sarkastisch zu. Severus schritt auf Hermine zu und während er ihr seine Hand reichte, sagte er ironisch „Oh, wo sind meine Manieren bloß geblieben.". Das schien Hermine etwas zu besänftigen, denn während er ihr aufhelfen wollte, zog sie ihn zu sich runter und musste sich nun über ihn amüsieren. Er sah auch zu lustig aus, wie er da in einem Haufen von staubigen Büchern, mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, saß. Gerade als Hermine sich vorbeugte um Severus einen besänftigenden Kuss zu geben, entdeckte sie hinter ihm das Objekt ihrer Begierde. Sie beugte sich weiter vor als zuvor gedacht und landete auf Severus, der leicht ins schwanken geriet. Am Ende lag Hermine auf Severus und ihre Hand war unter ihm begraben, um eine kleine Pappschachtel geschlossen.  
  
Hermine rappelte sich hoch und warf einen Blick in die Schachtel. Nachdem auch Severus sich wieder hingestellt und sich den Staub abgeklopft hatte, schaute er Hermine über die Schulter in die Schachtel. In der Schachtel lag ein roter Stofffetzen, der ziemlich vertrocknet aussah. Hermine nahm ihn vorsichtige aus der Schachtel und wandte sich zu Severus um. „Im sechsten Schuljahr wollte ich kurze Zeit etwas von Harry. Nichts ernstes, aber ich hätte fast einen Liebestrank gebraut, da ich von ihm keine Beachtung bekam. Weißt du noch, als er beim Quidditch mal einen Unfall hatte? Ich habe mein Tschentuch genommen, ihm das Blut abgetupft und aufbewahrt. Du weißt ja, das man den Liebestrank nur mit dem Blut beider Personen herstellen kann. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe dieses Taschentuch aufbewahrt. Ich müsste nur noch einen Zauber sprechen und wir können den Test machen. Du musst nur sagen, ob du dazu bereit bist."Erst jetzt schaute Hermine ihm direkt in die Augen. In dem Moment, als ihre Blicke sich trafen, nickte er. Zwar interessierte es ihn nicht so sehr, ob Harry sein Sohn war, aber es schien Hermine viel zu bedeuten. Hermine gab Severus einen Kuss und umarmte ihn. Dann ging sie aus dem Zimmer in das Wohnzimmer, um im Buch die Anleitung nachzuschauen. „Severus, ich bräuchte jetzt etwas Blut von dir!" rief Hermine quer durch den Raum, da sie nicht mitbekommen hatte, das Severus sich hinter sie gestellt hatte. „Ja Hermine, du kannst mein Blut haben, aber noch bin ich nicht taub!"flüsterte Severus ihr zu. Erschrocken drehte Hermine sich zu ihm um. Er grinste sie frech an, da ihm sein Streich gelungen war. „Tut mir Leid Severus, ich habe nicht bemerkt, das du gekommen bist."Sagte sie und legte ihm besänftigend die Hand auf seine. „Das war auch Absicht!"erwiderte er und zog sie in eine Umarmung. Er küsste sie leidenschaftlich, bis sie sich von ihm löste und nochmals um sein Blut bat. Er gab es ihr bereitwillig und ließ sie weiterarbeiten. Nach ungefähr einer viertel Stunde war Hermine endlich fertig und sie gesellte sich zu Severus, der sich zwischenzeitlich auf das Sofa gesetzt hatte. „Und, was ist raus gekommen? Bin ich sein Vater?"fragte er, nachdem sie sich zu ihm gesetzt hatte. Hermine grinste ihn nur an und statt zu antworten, gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss und umarmte ihn. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm „Du bist nicht sein Vater!"zu. Severus hätte es nicht gedacht, aber mit diesem Satz, löste sich eine Last von ihm, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben zu verfolgen schien.  
  
Da Severus noch Unterricht hatte, entschloss Hermine sich dazu, sich das Bücherregal durchzusehen und etwas zu lesen. Nachdem Hermine sich eine Weile umgesehen hatte, entdeckte sie ein Buch, das sie schon zu ihrer Schulzeit gelesen hatte. Sie nahm das Buch Höchst Potente Zaubertränke und das daneben aus dem Regal und blätterte durch die Seiten. Gerade als sie auf den Weg zum Sofa war, fiel Hermine auf, das das zweite Buch keinen Titel hatte. Sie öffnete es und musste erstaunt feststellen, das sich auf jeder beschriebenen Seite ein Datum und darunter etwas in Severus Schrift befand. Hermine brauchte nicht lange um herauszufinden, das dieses Buch eine Art Tagebuch darstellen sollte. Gerade als sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatte und angefangen hatte zu lesen, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Wegen dem Schreck warf Hermine das Buch weg, was dem Eintretenden nicht unbemerkt blieb. Er trat hinter sie und bückte sich zu ihrem Ohr, in das er „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken"flüsterte. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss und besah sich das Buch, welches sie weggeschmissen hatte. Als er sah, was für ein Buch das war, beugte er sich hinunter, hob es auf und drehte sich langsam zu Hermine um. „I-ich hab nichts gelesen, ehrlich! Ich habe mir dieses Buch -sie deutete auf das Buch Höchst potente Zaubertränke- angeschaut, und dabei hab ich das aus versehen mitgenommen. Ehrlich!"sagte Hermine leicht panisch. Doch so ganz überzeugt schien Severus nicht zu sein, denn er nahm seinen Zauberstab, ging zu dem Geheimgang und warf das Buch hinein. Dann verschloss er den Gang und setzte sich gegenüber Hermine auf einen Sessel. „Ich hatte gedacht, wir könnten heute Essen gehen?"sagte er nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens. Hermine sah beschämt auf den Boden. Erst vor einem Tag hatte Severus ihr soviel von seinem Leben Preis gegeben, und nun las sie sein Tagebuch. „Es tut mir Leid Severus, ich hätte es wieder zurücklegen sollen! Aber ja, wenn du noch willst, können wir essen."sagte Hermine nachdem sie ihre Worte sorgfältig ausgesucht hatte. Severus beugte sich vor, platzierte seine Ellenbogen auf den Knien und faltete seine Hände. Dann schaute er ihr tief in die Augen und sagte, so leise, das sie es fast nicht hören konnte „Natürlich will ich noch! Denkst du ich lasse mir von so was den Tag verderben?"


End file.
